


Изучая наше тело

by wtfvenom2019



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfvenom2019/pseuds/wtfvenom2019





	Изучая наше тело

Голова Энн, покоившаяся на его предплечье, казалась невесомой. Эдди вглядывался в знакомое лицо, от которого успел отвыкнуть: гладкие волосы, дрожащие во сне ресницы… Именно сейчас, видя ее вновь, он понимал, как в самом деле соскучился. Ему не хватало ее присутствия, ощущения ее тела, когда она прижималась к нему во сне. И не только этого.

Сдержанная внешне, Энн раскрывалась совершенно с другой стороны в моменты их близости: горячая, страстная, она умела наслаждаться и дарить наслаждение. За все время, проведенное вместе, они изучили друг друга вдоль и поперек, но каждый раз их словно охватывала одержимость, когда все прочее становилось неважным. Только они вдвоем — и больше ничего.

В этот раз они вновь не позаботились о закрытой двери в спальню и совершенно бесцеремонно согнали с кровати Бельведера, задремавшего у подушек.

Теперь кот с прищуром поглядывал в их сторону, обиженно дергая кончиком хвоста. Ну и черт с ним.

Эдди притянул Энн ближе, и она, не просыпаясь, обняла его в ответ. Между ее грудью и его телом тонкой гранью пролегала ткань сорочки, что, впрочем, не мешало Эдди ощущать каждый вдох. Его ладонь сама легла на крутые бедра. Обнимая Энн одной рукой, он зарылся носом в ее волосы. Вдыхая их аромат, спустился ниже в поисках губ.

— Ммм… Эдди, хватит, — пробормотала она, не открывая глаз.

Уткнулась в плечо, сильнее прижимаясь к телу. Ну как тут можно остановиться?

Его пальцы воровато подхватывали и сминали подол сорочки, поднимая ее край выше и выше…

— Эдди, — в голосе Энн слышится укор.

— Еще раз, — настаивает он.

И целует ее лицо, все еще нежно, но более напористо. Однако девушка не настроена на очередной раунд: она категорично убирает с бедра его руку и поворачивается спиной.

— Я хочу спать.

Он слышит ее, но слышать не желает: вид ее спины не менее соблазнителен, а в чем-то даже более. Эдди проводит между лопатками, ища благосклонности. Они так долго были порознь, ему так не хватало ее! И сейчас, когда они вновь рядом, лежат в одной постели, он хочет наслаждаться каждым моментом. Сегодня она снова стала его Энн… его…

— Я серьезно, Эдди.

И в этой серьезности нет сомнений. Жаль.

Он сдается, откидываясь на спину. Возможно, стоит повторить под утро?

Да только Эдди не хотел ждать так долго. Побороть возбуждение было непросто: он все еще чувствовал тепло ее тела, все еще хотел сблизиться с ним, и желание это лишь усиливалось. Эдди смотрел в потолок, слушая дыхание Энн и гулкое биение собственного сердца. Да что с ним такое?

На кровать запрыгнул Бельведер. Кот, до этого наблюдавший за ними с долей презрения, наконец-то забыл о гордости и по-хозяйски забрался Эдди на грудь. Вот тебе и раз. А Энн говорила, что он его не любит.

Усмехнувшись от этой мысли, Эдди потрепал кота по макушке, и тот, сползая под бок, довольно заурчал в ответ. От мурчащего кота расходились опьяняющие волны спокойствия, и Эдди, в последний раз коснувшись Энн, прикрыл глаза. Должно быть, он тоже устал за сегодня: мышцы словно наливались свинцом, по телу растекалась блаженная истома.

Он чувствовал себя странно. Внутри словно разгорался жар, и в то же время его слегка знобило. Будто подхватил какой-то вирус, и только-только начал ощущать симптомы предстоящей болезни.

Думать об этом не хотелось. Вообще, не хотелось думать. Мысли путались и растворялись друг в друге: горячая Энн с одной стороны, черный шерстистый комок — с другой (кажется, шерсть Бельведера раньше была светлее) …

Неожиданно девушка вновь повернулась к нему и, не говоря ни слова, подарила глубокий поцелуй. Ее губы впились в его, шумное дыхание прошлось по щеке, и Эдди охватило опьяняющее безумие. Он хотел обнять ее. Хотел повернуться. Хотел придавить ее к постели. Хотел — ее.

Но отчего-то не мог даже пошевелиться.

— Тише, — прошептала Энн на ухо. — Я все сделаю.

Бельведер, тоже находившийся в каком-то чудном возбуждении, перебирал лапками, цепляя когтями голую кожу.

— Эй, — вяло запротестовал Эдди, поворачивая к нему голову.

Кот смотрел на него огромными белыми глазами.

 

Эдди вырывается из сна, с трудом понимая, где находится. Пустая квартира, пустая кровать. Наваждение медленно отпускает его, в отличие от возбуждения. Он все еще чувствует прикосновения Энн — как она проводит языком по груди, облизывает сосок — только ее нет рядом. Чувствует, как когти Бельведера тонкими иглами теребят живот — кота, разумеется, тоже нет.

Осознание происходящего — как ведро холодной воды. Эдди дергается в попытке подняться на локтях, но, как и во сне, его тело едва слушается, оно будто приклеено к постели. В какой-то степени так оно и есть: темные жгуты, обхватившие его запястья, тянутся к изголовью. Рассмотреть ноги мешает лежащее поверх одеяло, но этого и не требуется: Эдди знает, что необычные путы обвивают его и там.

— Что?!.. Ты что творишь?!

— Изучаю, — раздается в голове чужой голос. — Наше тело.

Эдди всегда чувствовал Венома, его движения, однако это воспринималось как что-то естественное, обыденное, словно дыхание. Но то, что происходило сейчас…

Черные кольца струятся по торсу, груди, шее, и кожа, словно обожженная, чувствует каждое прикосновение.

— Веном, прекрати.

Эдди пытается говорить уверенно, но его голос хрипит и звучит совсем неубедительно.

— Почему?

Сложно понять, что больше интересовало симбиота: то, что Эдди ответит или то, как он это сделает. Веном знал все, что знал его носитель — так, по крайней мере, он сам говорил — но какие-то банальные истины от него ускользали. Например, почему нельзя есть всех подряд. Или почему нельзя вот так вторгаться в интимную зону.

— Мне не нравится, что ты…

Эдди теряет слова, когда Веном касается затылка: ласково массирует кожу, перебирает короткие пряди. По всему телу проходит волна мурашек. Кажется, все волоски от макушки до пяток приподнялись на месте. И не только они. Черт.

— Не нравится? — симбиот кажется озадаченным.

Черный сгусток на плече обретает форму. Он змеей проходится по шее, подбородку и губам, касается уха. Веном облизывает ушную раковину с удовольствием ребенка, получившего мороженое, а в следующий миг голову Эдди обхватывают острые зубы.

— В-Веном?.. — от близости смертоносных клыков перехватывает дыхание.

Эдди чувствует себя кроликом в объятьях удава.

— Шучу.

Симбиот отпускает его. Вновь проползает у шеи и исчезает: погружается в тело, словно касатка в морские пучины. Лишь на доли секунды Эдди успевает заметить, что огромные глаза превратились в две довольные щелочки. Шутник, блин.

Эдди пытается успокоиться, собрать мысли воедино. Как там было в этих китайских медитациях? Глубокий вдох…

Оплетающие ноги кольца поднимаются выше, к паху, обхватывают член, и все мантры идут к чертям.

— Эй-эй-эй, приятель! Это уже слишком! — поспешно говорит Эдди. — Так нельзя. Остановись.

— Потому что тебе не нравится? — уточняет голос.

— Да!

— Но тебе нравится, — возражает Веном.

Эдди не видит, но чувствует, как симбиот обволакивает его: второй кожей покрывает живот, скользит по бедрам и мошонке, обвивает член от основания до конца. От избытка ощущений Эдди закусывает губу.

Уловив его реакцию, Веном сжимается плотнее, двигаясь по спирали, и Эдди откидывается на подушку, не в силах справиться со сбивающимся дыханием.

— Как увлекательно, — замечает его персональный монстр.

Было ли дело в возбуждении, охватившим Эдди ото сна, или это Веном как-то дурманил его разум, но желание сопротивляться исчезало, уступая место наслаждению.

— Послушай, — он принимает последнюю попытку. — То, что ты делаешь, очень… личное.

— Эдди, — вкрадчиво произносит симбиот. — Мы делим пищу…

Распластавшаяся по телу субстанция вновь меняет форму, превращаясь в плотные щупальца.

— …мысли…

Одно из них заходит за спину, заставляя выгнуть поясницу.

— …чувства…

Второе устремляется наверх и сжимает горло. Эдди сглатывает, судорожно, с трудом. Острота ощущений пугает и, одновременно, возбуждает сильней.

— Неужели это, — еще одно щупальце дразняще поглаживает головку, — может быть более личным?

Симбиот не требует ответа — они знают его, оба.

Эдди чувствует жар, но прежде, чем он успевает оформить свое желание в слова, Веном сам отбрасывает в сторону одеяло и стягивает белье.

В какой-то момент он заполняет собой все: пульсирует на уже крепко стоящим члене, массирует мошонку, мелко дрожит меж ягодиц. В комнате темно, но даже так Эдди видит чарующее движение: бесконечные, не имеющие начала и конца щупальца извиваются вокруг его тела черными лентами, погружаются в него, лаская кожу, и появляются вновь. Ноги, грудь, живот — Эдди ощущает Венома везде. Этого слишком много.

Тяжело дыша, Эдди прикрывает глаза. Путы, сковавшие запястья, наползают на ладони и просачиваются меж пальцев. Он неосознанно сжимает их в ответ.

— Эдди…

Он смотрит вновь. Веном нависает над ним частоколом острых зубов. Длинный язык симбиота тянется к лицу: проходится по щеке, оставляя мокрый след, мягко касается нижней губы. Прежде, чем Эдди успевает уловить его намерение, Веном сливается с ним в поцелуе. Он изгибается под немыслимыми углами, заполняя весь рот, обсасывает язык. Щупальце у члена ускоряет темп, и Эдди не может сдержать стон.

«Соблазнение пришельцем» или «Самоудовлетворение» — как это ни называй, звучит одинаково мерзко, но ему уже все равно. Слишком хорошо.

Веном касается подбородка и заставляет запрокинуть голову. Симбиоту тесно во рту, и он движется глубже. Эдди дергается от этого неожиданного, нежеланного проникновения. Горло рефлекторно сжимается в попытке вытолкнуть из себя чужеродную плоть.

«Веном!» — задыхаясь, он пытается кричать, но вместо крика заходится в булькающим, хриплом кашле.

Эдди бьется в конвульсиях: руки, удерживаемые симбиотом, бессмысленно хватают воздух, не в силах дотянуться до шеи; ноги дергаются сами собой, без контроля сминая простынь.

Язык Венома выскальзывает из горла, освобождая доступ к воздуху, и Эдди со слезами на глазах давится им, жадно хватая ртом. Его мучитель неуверенно замирает, позволяя ему отдышаться.

— Да ты!.. — Каждое слово раздирает изнутри, и Эдди снова заходится кашлем.

— Прости, — Веном нежно крутится у шеи, обматываясь вокруг нее шарфом.

Боль и першение исчезают, должно быть, не без его участия. Симбиот возобновляет ласки, и злость улетучивается. Еще несколько секунд назад Эдди хотел бросить пару крепких ругательств, но вместо этого ограничивается простой просьбой:

— Не делай так… больше.

— А так?

Веном щекочет головку, забираясь в складки кожи, и Эдди снова накрывает волной наслаждения.

— Или… так?

Тонкое, едва ощутимое щупальце проходит меж ягодиц и проникает внутрь.

— Н-нет!

Эдди чувствует, как симбиот поворачивается, заполняет его, и от этого словно прошибает током.

— А мне кажется, «да». — Веном снова облизывает щеку — медленно, с удовольствием — и растворяется в плече.

Он делает что-то невероятное: интуитивно находит самые чувствительные точки и касается их так, будто всегда знал, как доставить максимальное удовольствие. Веном пульсирует снаружи и внутри, сжимается на члене и уплотняется где-то в животе. Он улавливает каждое несформировавшееся желание своего носителя, и воплощает его в реальность — в конце концов, они действительно разделяли мысли.

Веному требуется совсем немного времени, чтобы довести Эдди до края. Все тело уже напряжено до предела и дрожит от нетерпения предстоящей разрядки.

«Эдди», — голос в голове полон восхищения.

В груди сладко сжимается. Веном прав: они определенно разделяют и эмоции, иначе с чего этот страшный голос, зовущего его по имени, вызывает такой восторг?

Восторг, желание, наслаждение… их чувства смешиваются, резонируют, достигая невероятной остроты. Они едины, и, нет, это не просто симбиоз, а нечто большее, совершенное. От одного этого ощущения Эдди готов кончить.

Его руки и ноги словно немеют, в ушах шумит, а сердце тяжело бьется в груди. Темная комната, смятая постель — все исчезает из реальности, и на несколько секунд для Эдди существует лишь черная, переполняющая его бездна ощущений. Со стоном он подгибает колени и толкается бедрами, достигая пика удовольствия.

Он изливается в сжимающие его щупальца и позволяет себе обмякнуть в объятиях симбиота. Веном скользит по животу темным, дрожащим облаком.

— Так вот зачем люди делают это, — он перестает удерживать руки, втягивается в них, струясь под кожей. Секундой позже он полностью погружается в тело своего носителя.

Эдди потрясенно смотрит в потолок, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Оно кажется ему нереальным, надуманным, словно дурманящий сон.

Сон, который хочется увидеть вновь.


End file.
